Percy Jackson and The Detailed Guide to all Monsters, Gods, and more!
by Watershed
Summary: Percy Jackson, his girlfriend Annabeth chase and co. have written a detailed survival guide book for all amateur half bloods! Here, they give descriptions of the monsters and strategies of how to effectively beat them! Note: Strategies are not 100% guaranteed to work. Death, dismemberment, disembowelment, among others is not our responsibility!
1. Agrius and Oreius

**Hi guys! I just had a story idea to put all the characters from Percy Jackson as a glossary, written by Percy Jackson himself where he describes all the gods/goddesses/monsters/demigods, etc from A-Z. Hope you will enjoy this!**

* * *

Hey guys, Percy Jackson here. As you know, demigods are turning up more and more and there are sometimes simply too much monsters to deal with. I, Percy Jackson, with the help of my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase and some of my friends wrote this detailed survival guide against any gods, demigods, monsters, or titans you may possibly anger. We will be giving you guys detailed and thorough information about them. Since I can't concentrate and I hate writing, Annabeth will be my main editor and the main person who fills you in with all the details. Now, let's begin with the monsters! Here's the first entry! Hope this book will help you and many other demigods to survive this cruel world!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Monsters**

Annabeth Chase here. Monsters can be a real pain to deal with, especially since there are a lot of them! I, along with many of my friends will give you a thorough guide on how to deal with the monsters, strategies, their descriptions, and many more. The monsters you kill and kill, will reform and reform, so don't feel discouraged if they keep coming back! Monsters are considered offshoots of gods (as many of them are descended from or related to them) or cursed beings that terrorize, fight, and often kill demigods and heroes. Monsters are "archetypes," born from the chaos and barbarism that always exists in the Western Civilization. This means that they are purely abstract entities and will merely reform in Tartarus and come back whenever their physical forms are destroyed.

 **Entry #1: Agrius and Oreius**

 **Appearance:** The Sea of Monsters

When Percy and I were onboard the Princess Andromeda, we saw some bear looking monsters who were working for Luke. We found out from Luke that a woman who was commanded to marry by Aphrodite, fled and joined Artemis and her hunters. Aphrodite in rage, made her have intercourse with a bear and that disgusted Artemis who threw her out of her ranks. The woman soon bore the two brothers. How cruel, huh?

 **Description:** Both are eight feet tall, wear nothing but blue jeans, are covered in shag-carpeted thick brown fur, have claws for fingernails, feet like paws, snouts for noses, and all their teeth are pointed canines.

 **Agrius vs Oreius** : Agrius is obviously the more intelligent (or at least more commanding) of the twins, as he orders his noticeably less intelligent brother to do various tasks including 'punishing himself' which entailed Oreius slamming his own head into an object or causing other bodily harm.

 **Strategy** : Well, we haven't fought them personally, so we don't have that one, "perfect" strategy. Just know how to distinguish the two brothers and remember that Oreius is less intelligent than Agrius, so maybe use that to your advantage. I really don't know how I got out of this mess. Thank the gods for Chiron and the party ponies, or I would've been eaten.


	2. Basiliks

**Entry #2: Basiliks**

 **Appearance:** The Son of Neptune

 **Basilisks** are snake-like monsters. Their name means "little crown."

They are little green snakes with an expandable collar of white spikes around their necks. They can breathe fire and their touch is poisonous. They can be as long as a man's arm.

 **Abilities:** They are able to spit fire and are very poisonous. When one simply touched Frank's bow, it disintegrated. Poor Frank, yeah I know.

 **Strategies** : Basilisks are a toughie to defeat. Percy told me that they are deathly scared of weasels and Frank can turn into one! So, strategy? Always have Frank besides you. If you don't have Frank, don't panic! You won't die! That's what this guide is for! Kill them from afar. Once they get close, they can inject you with poison or they can breathe fire! A bow and arrow with a poison tip or such can be an exceptional weapon, but always be sure that your accuracy is perfect. If it was Percy with that bow and arrow, well, good luck! Children of Apollo or Hunters can deal with them will. Jason's lightning power or Percy's tidal wave are also good weapons! Maybe have a pet weasel with you at all times, ok?

 **Frank:** So yeah, to reinforce Percy's statement, they are really afraid of weasels. Weasels are super fast and they can scare away the basilisks and keep them away. I also had help from Gray. Just don't let them overwhelm you!


End file.
